Chocolates and Lace
by PizzaNSunshine
Summary: Mateo has a few surprises up his sleeve for his wife on their first Valentine's Day together after their wedding, but Elena has a few surprises of her own. Married Eleteo fluff and bedroom shenanigans :) Written for the Valentines Day prompt for Eleteo Appreciation Week on Tumblr!


It was Valentine's Day— the first since their wedding several months before, and Mateo was perfectly happy to spend it with his new family as they waited for Elena to finish whatever queenly duties were keeping her busy that afternoon.

"So? Do you have any special plans for Elena tonight?" Princess Isabel asked eagerly.

Eyes bright, Mateo nodded enthusiastically and said, "Oh, yes! I made dinner reservations at that little seafood restaurant in the square. I reserved their private balcony that overlooks the bay and a string quartet for a little mood music."

"That sounds simply lovely!" Luisa said, clasping her hands together in front of her heart as she looked over at Francisco, her eyes shining with nostalgia. "I remember our first Valentine's Day together as if it were yesterday."

Francisco opened his mouth to speak, but before he could utter a word, Luisa's happy smile melted into a fierce glare, "Don't even think about saying it!"

Surprised, Francisco raised his eyebrows and said, "Say what?"

"You know exactly what I mean. No comments on exactly how many MANY years ago that was!"

"I was merely going to commend Mateo for including the quartet in his plans. Nothing speaks the language of the heart quite like music," Francisco said, stung.

"Mmmhmmm…" she eyed him skeptically before turning back to Mateo who looked a little uncomfortable at the exchange as he glanced between them. "Did you have any other plans after dinner?"

"Nothing fancy, you know how Elena likes things simple. I've convinced Skylar to take us up to Elena's favorite overlook on the other side of the bay for a little champagne, chocolate and stargazing."

"Awww! She'll love that!" Isabel said, nearly bouncing in her seat with happiness for her sister.

"Love what?"asked a cheerful, musical voice that Mateo would know anywhere.

Smiling widely, he stood and turned to the doorway as Elena glided into the room, her arms laden with packages of various sizes. "Oh, just the super secret plans I've made for us this evening."

Eyes twinkling, she grinned, "Oooh… Super secret, you say?"

"Top secret."

"I see, well, let me just pass these out and we can talk about my own top secret plans."

She kissed him and winked, turning to her family, saying, "Happy Valentine's Day mi familia!" Elena handed out cards and small boxes of her favorite Avaloran chocolates, pausing to kiss each of them on the cheek before she stopped in front of Mateo and grinned, mischief dancing in her eyes.

She leaned in for a slow, lingering kiss as she pressed a nondescript shallow, square package that was larger than the others into his hands. She leaned closer, sending shivers down his spine as her lips brushed his ear, she whispered, "Look in the box, but don't let the others see."

She watched him expectantly as he raised a curious eyebrow but did as she said. He cracked open the lid and peeked inside, his cheeks turning a fantastic shade of red as he noticed the folds of sheer, delicate lace within. Snapping the lid shut, he looked into his wife's twinkling eyes and grinned crookedly as he said to the room at large, without breaking her gaze, "Er— there's been a change in plans. We have to go. Now." He grabbed Elena's hand and tugged her along after him.

Giggling, she winked over her shoulder at her grandmother who watched with a knowing smile while Francisco and Isabel watched them leave with identical bewildered expressions.

As soon as they left the room, Mateo handed Elena the box, saying, "Hold this for me, please, mi amor," before he scooped her into his arms. Amidst her peals of laughter, he grinned roguishly as he kissed her soundly and hurried through the palace back to their suite where he set her gently on their bed, peppering little kisses across her cheeks and down her neck as she opened the box and pulled out each little gift for him to see.

"Mmm…" Mateo murmured between kisses, "Those are very nice, but was it really necessary to give them to me in front of your family? You know I'd follow you anywhere."

Leaning into his touch as she ran her fingers through his unruly chocolate curls, she giggled mischievously and said, her lips curving into a feline grin, "But your reaction was half the fun."

A tiny little squeak of delight sounded from the back of her throat as she tilted her head to one side and Mateo pressed a kiss to the soft, sensitive spot just beneath her ear. He said quietly, "And the other half?"

"Watching their reactions. Abuela looked as smug as a cat who had caught a canary while Abuelo and Isa were completely bewildered. It was really very funny."

Chuckling, Mateo said, "Huh, I guess I missed that part, I may have been a little distracted."

"That's putting it mildly," she laughed, leaning in and parting her lips slightly as she pressed a long, slow kiss to his mouth, allowing it to linger and build just a moment before whispering, "Now wait right here, my prince, while I go and change into–– something more comfortable."

His hands had begun to rub luxurious circles up and down her back, but he paused at her words, his voice low and gravely as he grinned crookedly and said, "But why? We're just going to take them right off again," and tugged her closer, pressing a series of kisses to her shoulder.

"But that's half of the fun," she countered with a musical laugh that sent a shiver of delight up his spine.

Laughing quietly he raised an eyebrow and said, "And the other half?"

"You'll see," she said mysteriously, slipping from his grasp as she flashed him a coy smile and took the gift box into their closet, leaving Mateo smiling in anticipation of her imminent return.

A moment later she was back, as promised, and they settled in for a quiet afternoon alone where they took their time to fully appreciate the gift of exquisite lacey little things the queen of Avalor had prepared especially for her husband on their first Valentine's Day together.


End file.
